Bobby's MILF Escapade
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Bobby Santiago's decided to head over to the Loud house in order to spend time with his girlfriend Lori, only to find out that it's just Rita all by herself instead. However, she doesn't mind a little company from her daughter's boyfriend, and maybe get a little something from him that Rita desperately wants... Possibly a two-shot if everyone wants to see more.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Bobby's MILF Escapade"_**

 ** _Rating: M_**

 ** _Characters: Bobby Santiago, Rita Loud_**

 ** _Summary: Bobby Santiago's decided to head over to the Loud house in order to spend time with his girlfriend Lori, only to find out that it's just Rita all by herself instead. However, she doesn't mind a little company from her daughter's boyfriend, and maybe get a little something from him that Rita desperately wants... Possibly a two-shot if everyone wants to see more._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "The Loud House", which is owned by Nickelodeon and its creator, which shall not even be named considering he ended up being a sexual harasser. So I will only say that The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and that's it._**

 ** _P.S.: A certain friend of mine is also helping me out with this fic, so the credit also belongs to him. So just in case if something bad happens to this story, this story will also be on Archiveofourown on his (UWF4E's) profile itself. Enjoy everybody!_**

The sound of hip-hop was being lit up inside the car of one Bobby Santiago, who was driving around in this carefree Royal Woods neighborhood in this summer morning. Of course, he rather had more things to do himself instead of having to spend time at his house with his prank-driven sister Ronnie Anne all day. So what better way than to spend an afternoon than to go to the Loud's house himself and spend a little time with his already loving girlfriend, Lori Loud? Hard to believe that it had nearly been around a full year since the two had been dating each other. And so far, it had still been going strong to this very day. A smile soon lit up Bobby's face as soon as he saw the Loud house right upon his very eyes.

"I can't wait for this, babe..." Bobby said to himself as he popped a potato chip in his mouth.

After the whole long drive that he took, he finally pulled up to the driveway of his house coming to a complete stop. Bobby then got out of his car and locked the entire car door behind him before heading over to the patio and standing on top of the doorway, proceedingly turning on the doorbell and possibly waiting for Lori to come through that door and greet him with "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear" coming out of her lips.

But as he stood waiting for her, Bobby gasped out for some reason.

"Damn, I forgot the mint spray." He said to himself before digging out a bottle of mouthwash spray for him to spritz around on his tongue.

As soon as he put that thing away, Bobby noticed the door creaking open, thinking it was Lori that would come out of the door, but instead...

...

...

...it turned out to be her mom, Rita Loud.

"Hi Bobby, what brings you here?" She asked with her hand across her hip.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Loud!" replied Bobby. "Is Lori home?"

"I wish she was, but she's with her father, along with the rest of the sisters and Lincoln for today," Rita truthfully replied, "So they probably won't return until the evening."

"I'm guessing today is 'Take Your Child to Work Day' at your husband's job again?" Bobby asked.

"I'm afraid it is, Bobby." nodded Rita before adding, "I'll tell Lori you came by though."

After sighing in disappointment, Bobby decided to accept her absence, saying: "No sweat, I can always swing by Sunday. It's no big-"

However, Bobby was soon cut off by a very fruity scent coming from straight the kitchen. It smelled a bit like a mixture of apples, cinnamon and pure 100% baked pastry, quite possibly the same flavor as his girlfriend's own blonde hair. The smell ended up fascinating Bobby's nostrils, forcing his mouth to water in pure delight.

"Is that an apple pie I smell?" asked Bobby.

"Oh yes it is!" said Rita.

"It smells so delicious," Bobby sighed by the arousal of its smell.

"Well, would you like to come inside and have a bite," Rita offered Bobby first-hand, "I've wanted to get some company anyway."

"Sure, no problem." he said.

With Rita's approval, Bobby immediately came inside the house, possibly entering to not just the smell of apple pie baking inside the oven, but possibly entering to quite a springtime smell full of roses. It was quite an interesting combo that pretty much fascinated Bobby's entire nostrils to the bone.

"Wow, this house smells pretty good, Mrs. L." smirked Bobby.

"Oh, call me Rita. It suits me." Rita insisted to him.

"Okay Rita, not a problem." Bobby replied.

"Why don't you take a seat while I get that slice for you?" Rita insisted yet again, forcing Bobby to take a seat around the family sofa.

Then just to really kick back, he placed his feet on the coffee table while an episode of Ace Savvy started to play on the TV much to his total amusement. There was nothing that brought a smile on his face than seeing Lincoln's favorite superhero tear it up on the boob tube. Anything that Lincoln liked, Bobby liked as well.

 _"Lincoln sure loves Ace Savvy, even more then I did."_ Bobby thought to himself.

While he was spending his seconds seeing the explosions occur on TV, Rita had finally appeared before him with a slice of pie topped with French vanilla-flavored whipped cream and a soda in hand.

"There you go, I hope it's more your liking." Rita said, handing him the pie and drink for him to have.

"It definitely is." Bobby nodded, taking the pie off her hands.

It didn't take too long for Bobby to immediately dig into the pie itself, forcing out a very big bite into that crust covered apple pie immediately. It was silky, smooth and very chewy for him to endure its sweetness from that pie. Either that or maybe tasting the smooth whipped cream kinda did it for him.

"Mmmm, this is very good." He said with his mouth full.

"I'm glad you liked it," Rita nodded before continuing, "I used twice the cinnamon and nutmeg to give it quite a holiday-inspired spice."

"Wow, Rita, I can tell it's so WAY good." said Bobby, enjoying the pie. "My mom makes good pies too, but you sure do better at making 'em."

"It's what I do," she nodded. "So, how's the rest of the family going?"

"So far, pretty good." Bobby nodded back. "Mom's still doing her nursing job down at the medical center and my sis is still pining for your son."

"I guess that's young love for you, huh?" Rita shrugged out.

"Totally!" Bobby smirked. "Ever since we'd come by to visit, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne haven't spend a day away from each other."

"I feel so happy for my son that he's found someone this early," gushed Rita with blush lighting up her cheeks, "I mean, it took me a whole lot time to meet my husband."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how long you had to wait for that one to come along." Bobby nodded once again.

As soon as the blush washed right off her face, Rita cleared her throat right away while the everyday clothes she was wearing started to get a little stuffy for her.

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you finish your pie. I'm gonna go to my room and slip in something a bit nice and comforting." Rita said as she got off the couch and headed for her master bedroom.

"That's cool with me, Rita." Bobby replied. "Go right ahead and do what you need to do."

With Bobby occupied by the TV so far, Rita shut the door behind her, obviously changing her clothes. Since it was summer and all, maybe a nice change of her sweater and pants would help make way for something lighter and cooler. While she was doing so, Bobby continued to eat a slice of her apple pie while grabbing the remote control sitting on the coffee, forcing him to change the channel.

In an instant, the Ace Savvy show Bobby was watching turned to a rap-only music video channel, being turned on by the incredible beats that struck Bobby like an unforeseen chord.

"Mmmm, now this is more like it." He smirked while putting his feet on the couch and laying his hands around his neck in order to relax and nap.

However, he fully didn't close his eyes yet as his eyes were fixated on a hot blonde black-skinned honey who was wearing nothing but delicious hot pants and a tight white tanktop. The woman ended up twerking over and over again forcing her thick cellulite-free buttcheeks to bounce to Bobby's amusement. He wasn't afraid to admit that display made him hard inside the pants, but since he couldn't stroke to it, the only thing he ended up doing was tugging at his pants instead. Bobby was instantly aroused, yet his dirty thoughts ended up taking his body out on the open.

"Mmmm, I'd so love to see my babe in something like that..." Bobby said to herself, referring to his girlfriend Lori.

However, he was too fixated to notice the sound of Rita's bedroom being shut. Rita in her point of view saw Bobby being hypnotized by the bouncing asscheeks from that thick luscious woman on the tube. Her eyes rolled around in jealousy for some reason as if Rita was being upstaged by her.

"I swear, kids these days," Rita thought as she sighed, "I could sooooo do better than her."

She quietly sidestepped into the kitchen without Bobby even knowing at first. While he still stuck his eyes from that twerking butt on that TV, Rita took a sponge from the wet sink and drizzled all over it with dish soap before bending over and scrubbing it over the kitchen tiles (even though there was not one speck of dirt around). Not to mention the fact that she hummed a little 70's tune, just to complete the summery afternoon feel that she wanted.

Back at the living room though, Bobby soon grew tired of the curvaceous video vixen twerking on the tube. Sure it looked a little fun for the first time but after a while, it sort of wore out Bobby's brain cells a little bit.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough." He groaned while turning the channel altogether and kicking back on the couch.

But once he did however, his jaw completely dropped focusing over to Rita at the kitchen.

Bobby was left speechless seeing Rita wearing nothing but a small white tanktop, a little denim skirt, and stylish high heels that she keep on occasion whenever she needed to go dancing. While her choice of clothing was nice and shocking for Bobby to stare at endlessly, his eyes had fixated on the only thing that went right through her skirt: Her bare tight ass with her tight clit exposed. Bobby took in one breathless gasp and gulped like the horniest schoolboy that he ever was. Bobby couldn't even explain what was happening to him was even real or not. Rita looked nearly as tight and luscious like that woman he had saw in that titular rap video he had seen earlier. Except of hot pants, Rita was wearing quite a revealing panti-less skirt. He was amazed to see how there was not even one ounce of cellulite between her curvaceous ass and legs combined. She looked as flawless as she was.

"Holy shit..." Bobby gulped on the inside, not even knowing what to make of this unreal (yet real) moment.

He knew on the inside that this was totally wrong. This was her girlfriend's own mother that Bobby himself was lusting on. It felt so wrong, weird and unfaithful for Bobby to be gawking at Lori's mom like that. He couldn't blame his own ego though, considering how even more hard that Bobby was now feeling inside his pants. His hands tried his best to contain itself from this scene, but unfortunately, his hands couldn't help but tug at his denim-covered crotch like an uncontrollable pervert.

He wasted no time unzipping his pants right away, finally leaving his throbbing phallus to emerge out of the clothed denim. He took his time stroking slowly to the sight of her skirt-covered ass. It looked so fine and delicious that it looked like two big-ass Burpin Burger buns enlarged for him to see himself. Bobby then looked down to glance at her firm fleshy tightness, which looked pinker than a sweet line of bubblegum. He could so imagine himself sliding through those walls like a stealthy ninja going in and out again repeatedly with no reason or rhyme whatsoever. Hell, he could even imagine the look on Rita's own face while thinking about that very same moment he had very milliseconds ago.

"Damn, I sure love to fit my meat between her buns..." Bobby thought to himself while stroking harder.

In fact, he stroked himself so hard that his good left arm was getting so close to being worn out on him. Oh, why on earth did Bobby have to be aroused by this mature, yet beautiful and sensuous woman like Rita? Bobby knew he finally had to give in one way or another from this scene. This nearly looked like something Bobby was seeing close up in the middle of a hot hardcore porno film.

Once Bobby let out a gruff moan however...

"Hey, Bobby." Rita said, turning around to see Bobby covering himself out of embarrassment.

"OH, UM... MISS LOU- UM, I MEAN RITA!" He shouted in scared hesitance, "I SWEAR, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Are you okay?" Rita asked, hiding her smug look.

"Um, I'm fine, I uh... must've spilled some pie on my jeans and I was trying to clean it up." Bobby lied in front of her face.

Of course, Rita wasn't definitely buying Bobby's entire story one bit.

"Don't lie, you know what you were checking out..." she shook her head nicely with a smile.

"But I really was... you know I couldn't-" Bobby replied, only to have Rita approach him with her fingernail to his shushed mouth.

"You don't have it hide it any longer, you know." She winked, "I really do know how much you're into me."

"Ummm, I don't know what you're um... talking about." Bobby blushed embarrassingly.

"Oh Bobby, don't pretend you're denying it." Rita smirked.

In all cases, Rita was right. There was no use for trying to hide it this long, no matter which kinda excuses Bobby could come up with. So eventually, he had no choice but to give in.

"Ok, fine... I was jerking off to you just because you're hot with that outfit on." He confessed truthfully to her.

"You think I'm hot, huh?" she smirked with a sexy tone. "You think I'm also sexy?"

"Oh, yeah..." Bobby chuckled out of breath.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you," Rita nodded before adding, "You know what, you're way too good for my daughter. Have you ever experienced something older, wiser and more beautiful other than my daughter?"

"I... I really don't think so..." He gulped nervously.

"Well you know how sexy I am." Rita said with a sexy tone. "Do you think I'm sexier then Lori?"

After replying with a very long gulp, Bobby managed to utter out a single "Yes" before Rita spoke out again once more.

"I knew you'd say so," nodded Rita, who by now was starting to caress his face very sensually.

With him literally wrapped around his finger, Rita spoke again with such sexual ferocity leveled around in her voice.

"I knew you'd think of me when Lori's not around. I know she's my daughter and all, but you're one handsome stud."

"That's what Lori says about me all the time too." Bobby said with such weak knees.

The sensation of her touch was so amazing that Bobby literally uncovered himself, now exposing his very large phallus for Rita to see down her own two eyes. It was safe to say that Lori's own mom was more than impressed of how insanely big her daughter's own boyfriend was. Not even Lynn Sr. could even compare to the height that Bobby Santiago himself had.

"I see you're quite excited, are ya?" smirked Rita in response to his own erection.

Bobby then said with a nervous chuckle, "Must be..."

"I bet this'll get me excited too..." Rita murmured while inching her face towards Bobby's.

Before Bobby could even get a chance to say anything, he was cut off by such sweet strawberry-scented lips being pressed around his in a very controlling yet passionate kiss. Bobby couldn't even believe that his girlfriend's own mom was literally kissing him with no one being around to witness the moment. The feeling of that kiss immediately overtook him like a spreading wildfire; literally engulfing him in such burned eroticism that he had barely felt before. His knees got even weaker when her wet warm tongue had invaded his with a form of minty aftertaste spreaded along with it. Bobby felt himself being dominated by Rita's supple kiss so much that he couldn't fight back. And to be honest, he didn't want to fight back.

What he felt was so amazing and incredible that he had literally forgot about the images of her own girlfriend and replaced them with nothing more than an image of Rita and that incredible slutty outfit that she was sporting in order to make Bobby come to her out of pure physical seduction.

With her lips taking control of Bobby's, Rita's entire hand got a grip on his entire cock, stroking it up and down in order to keep its hardness. He shuddered a little out of pure lust, mostly in response of the way her hand felt gently between his hard erection. She immediately did away with the quick stroking and went right away with her tongue licking up to the head of his mushroom-shaped base. Rita's mouth then plunged down on Bobby, trapping all ten inches of his suitable manmeat around her warm wet throat. She slipped back and forth, making sure that every inch was glistened down with an ounce of her sweet salivating tongue juice. It was a bit cold and chilling for Bobby to endure which would explain why he clung onto the table tightly with his fingers while Rita continued to dominate his cock.

"Ra... Rita... ohhhhhh..." Bobby moaned desirably as Rita bobbed away at him a little quickly, sucking him off rapidly without even taking a break. Once she finally decided to get a single breath in, she decided to use her tongue to good use by massaging his sack in tiny little circles while she also continued to stroke him. The feeling forced Bobby to leak out of his phallus with an ounce of pre-cum, which Rita managed to lick off right away using the cold tip of her tongue. It even gave Bobby more tremendous shivers up his hardened spine, wondering how long he'll continue to endure this unbelievable blowjob caused by Lori's own curvaceous mother. With the way his hips had been spazzing up and down on the table he had been sitting on, Bobby was this close to losing it.

Before he could reach that premature climax though...

"Uh-uh, no Cumming until I say you can cum..." Rita warned Bobby first-hand.

"But it was just getting good..." Bobby panted in response.

"Ooooh, but this will be better," winked Rita as he kept Bobby on the table at all times before adding, "Now lay still and give me the riding of a lifetime..."

He nodded right away therefore leaving Rita to get himself comfy all around his lap. She carefully positioned her clit right around the center of his cock and immediately squatted down to a very loud lustful moan in return. Rita worked her curvaceous hips to good use by rocking them slowly and nicely, just to relish in the gyrating feeling caused by his long gleaming erection. Bobby began to hiss lustfully as Rita's juicy clit soon suffocated the rest of his sliding rod, making her tight as ever. Rita continued to rock his cock into kingdom come until Bobby got a good look at her bouncing boobs, which were covered by that skin-tight white tanktop of hers. He wasted no time getting a very good clean grab at those babies, pressing and massaging them harder much to a pleasing moan coming from Rita. She found herself being turned on by Bobby's strong enduring touch so much that it led her to strip off her entire tanktop off, revealing her luscious 38 DD chest to the hunky Hispanic horndog himself.

While his pelvis continued to be pounded away due to the forced momentum of Rita's entire hips, Bobby decided to reach out and give his tongue a very caressing lick right around the right breast of her entire chest. Rita immediately cooed in pleasure as Bobby's warm tongue had managed to massage around the erect nipple in very tiny circles. The feeling of his tongue immediately made her vibrating body tickle all over in pleasure, even when Bobby had decided to lick right at the other left nipple in response. Rita had never felt so violated like this, and yet, she was proud to be defiled thanks to the good uses of Bobby's entire hands and phallus combined. His bulbous erection continued to pound upwards directly onto Rita's walls so hard that more of his pre-cum started to spray more around her soft pink caverns like a water hose. It was wise to say that Rita was getting quite a slippery ride due to her juices literally sprinkling around his thrusting cock.

"Ahhh... Bobby...!" Rita moaned out before continuing, "Get... me... on... ahhhhh... bottom!"

Bobby quickly obliged and turned Rita over right on the table, leaving her right at the bottom to caress her own clit while Bobby started to stroke himself in order to keep his erection as strong as ever. When he did, Bobby lay in a deep breath and pushed through a very horny Rita with sudden ease. This time, it was his hips that were doing all the gyrating, going back and forth while hitting his bullseye with picture perfect vaginal perfection. The enduring thrusts was definitely something that Rita got aroused for nonstop, even driving her so crazy to latch her nails straight onto Bobby's hot searing back flesh. When the thrusts got even deeper and harder, so did Rita's nails which literally pierced Bobby in the back. Safe to say that the pain didn't even affect them though, although it now made him very more aggressive due to the sound of his grunts and thrusts.

Rita moaned her heart out with all the lungs she could ever handle, continuing to be taken in by Bobby's hard studded phallus so much that it was literally popping her cherry on impact. She didn't care at the least that her own clit was getting sore. She was even too aroused by Bobby's own cock to even care one bit. The pleasure she received from all of his anal poundings was more than enough to make her very desperate for more, especially from the look on her sexually satisfied face. He pushed in more faster and deeper in order to leak in more of the pre-cum that Bobby had left from this wonderful experience. Rita knew that something was going on inside Bobby due to the shaking that the base of his cock was now taking. Several more thrusts later and Bobby felt something shake inside him so fierce, he couldn't even decide if he wanted to do the unthinkable or pretty much something different in Rita's mind.

"Shit... I'm... I'm Cumming!" shrieked Bobby.

"Please... cum all over me!" begged Rita, forcing the hunk to pull out just in time.

And pull out he did, now forcing him to stroke his shaft up and down so furiously that his arm was wasting a whole lot of stamina in the process. But it was all worth it in the end as Bobby grunted out a very loud monstrous moan, releasing his ever hot load all around Rita's pretty little face from all over her cheeks and some around the left eye. She was quite impressed by Bobby as he found himself being a pretty good shot. He continued to stroke himself for a little more before having the rest of his hot sticky load drained out of his cock, which was cleaned up pretty easily by Rita's serpent-like tongue.

Tingles once again began to shake around Bobby's entire spine when she did that. It was a little chilling, yes, but did Bobby remain himself calm as ever. Letting that tongue of hers do all the work sucking off the last of the load that he had blown not too long ago. It was so mesmerizing, yet so hot to witness. After Rita was finally done and over with, Bobby looked down on her with such an incredible, ecstatic aura left in his face.

"Oh man..." Bobby said out of breath, "That was... that was so fuckin' incredible."

"I can vouch for that," Rita nodded out of breath too; "I thought... it was amazing. You really know how to bring in the animal in you..."

"I'd thank ya... but I'm too exhausted to do so..." The Latino chuckled in exhaustion.

"That's okay sweetie, we'll take a small break for now." Rita smiled. "When you catch your breath, we'll go for another round. But this time, we'll do it in the shower."

"Sure, any more soda to drink?" asked a very still-exhausted Bobby.

Once she got off the dinner table, Rita then nodded with a smile, "Help yourself to some in the fridge. I'll be in the shower if you want to join me."

"You need me to get you a drink, Rita?" asked Bobby.

"No, I'm fine, just a long shower is all I need." Rita replied as she was going up the stairs.

"Okay, more for me then." He smirked to himself before going over to the fridge, albeit a bit weakly since he was still a bit exhausted from all the sex.

He didn't waste too long before his eyes were laid on a can of Sprite, which he instantly grabbed and opened the top off. After wiping the sweat off from his own forehead, Bobby instantly drank some of the Sprite in attempt to fuel his body back up from that unbelievable experience he had earlier with Rita.

"Oh man, that was all I needed..." Bobby chuckled to himself once more while giving out another sip.

 ** _Hmmmmmm, you know, I'd finish this right off, but I don't know? Should I continue this with a huge two-shot, ladies and gentleman? That is if you all want to see a second chapter in which Bobby and Rita get it on one more time in the shower so bad. If so, let me know in the comments section and I'll see what I can do! Until next time, drive safe and get down with yo badself until then! See ya later!_**


	2. Another Helping

_**"Bobby's MILF Escapade"**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Characters: Bobby Santiago, Rita Loud**_

 _ **Summary: Bobby Santiago's decided to head over to the Loud house in order to spend time with his girlfriend Lori, only to find out that it's just Rita all by herself instead. However, she doesn't mind a little company from her daughter's boyfriend, and maybe get a little something from him that Rita desperately wants...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "The Loud House", which is owned by Nickelodeon and its creator, which shall not even be named considering he ended up being a sexual harasser. So I will only say that The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and that's it.**_

 _ **P.S.: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is also helping me out with this fic, so the credit also belongs to him. So just in case if something bad happens to this story, this story will also be on Archiveofourown on his profile itself. Enjoy everybody.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Another Helping**_

Bobby took time to rest up a bit before having enough strength to head upstairs, possibly where Rita had started the shower not too long ago. And to make things non-weird, Bobby started to walk upstairs bare naked without any regret at all. He couldn't even have extra time to pick up his clothes or nothing. He just wanted to get down to business without even looking back.

Once he had finally got to the bathroom, his smile had lit up watching Rita rubbing herself full of soap under those shower curtains. She immediately acknowledged Bobby's appearance beside her, forcing out yet another smile herself.

"About time you showed up," smirked Rita, "I was wondering where you ran off to..."

"Sorry about that, Rita!" Bobby replied.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry, Bobby." Rita reassured him, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Thank goodness for that." He nodded back.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Come join me..." Rita said, motioning her finger at him.

"Sure thing!" Bobby smirked.

It didn't take too long for a nude Bobby to get inside, immediately engaging with yet another passionate kiss to Rita, who immediately wasted no time getting the rest of her hands all across Bobby's hot searing skin. Never once had she felt skin so enticing and so wet before in her life. She let Bobby take control of the kiss this time, letting his very long tongue dominate the rest of hers nonstop.

The feeling of his kiss forced Rita's hands to slide down from Bobby's back all the way down to his very firm butt, grabbing it tightly much to her sweet amusement. Now Rita definitely saw why her own daughter Lori liked him in the first place. Plus, this little action that she caused made it a reason why she liked him too.

Despite all the butt-grabbing, Rita ended up feeling something limp coming between her legs. It was obvious that feeling of limpness was coming from Bobby himself. This didn't please her at all, which is why Rita decided to do something about Bobby's little problem coming right from his groin itself.

"Getting a little limp, huh? Well... we can't have that." Rita shook her head as she decided to reach down on him.

"Oh... Rita!" Bobby moaned.

"Turned on, huh? Does that help?" She whispered.

"Yeah... yeah, it does..." He moaned out of breath once more.

Bobby even got turned on even more when Rita managed to stroke him right off to the point where the handsome Latino teen got himself even hard yet again thanks to her excellent grip. With Bobby hard once again, Rita managed to get down on her knees carefully and softly before licking off the tip of his ever-lasting cock. Bobby took in a deep breath and endured the feeling of Rita's wet mouth plunging deep into his throbbing phallus again. He lost a bit of his feeling in his legs once Rita immediately swirled and spun her tongue around the blood veins of his penis, forcing out a very enlarged moan escaping through his lips.

"Ohhh, FUCK!" Bobby shouted orgasmically.

This repeated feeling overtook him so much that it forced Bobby to take control of this opportunity. He took his two best hands and grasped onto the back of Rita's head before thrusting through her mouth back and forth in a savory, yet gentle throat-fuck. Bobby made sure he went deep enough in order to have the head of his cock reach past Rita's gag reflex, which he did with flying colors once he saw Rita endure the most intense deepthroat ever. Bobby increased his speed one at a time which resulted in Rita choking repeatedly fast from the face-fuck to end all face-fucks. She managed to endure each thrust long enough for his entire ten inches to be successfully polished yet again.

Bobby finally managed to separate from Rita in order to finally give her some breathing room from all the throat-fucking she experienced. Rita carefully managed to stand up on her own two feet right before gently getting up around Bobby's lap while holding onto the shower walls for complete leverage. With Bobby's hands holding onto her legs, the curvaceous mom found herself squatting down on his entire erection while Bobby thrusted up her tight clit one pacing pound at a time. Rita's soaking wet pussy found itself impaled repeatedly by the arousing upward motion that was Bobby's bulging cock, which had enough force of a rocket shooting from out of the ocean or a spike popping up out of the ground, waiting to impale its prey out of nowhere. With the way he was going through these upward thrusts, Bobby was making Lynn Sr. look weak and foolish in comparison.

"Ohhh, Bobby, YES!" Rita shouted lustfully.

She started bouncing up and down on his erection just to meet up with his vertical thrusts, therefore making this ride more intense for Bobby to especially handle. His massive cock continued to slide through Rita's curvaceous rump without any limitation, getting longer and bulgier every time her own hip weight crashed right through his ever-loving balls. Bobby's manhood was the only thing holding Rita up nonstop which often lead her to wonder how strong and resilient his hung package became when she continued riding him. On the downside of this though, the momentum of her hips were getting close enough for Bobby's knees to go weak on her, which thankfully for him, managed to let Rita go in the nick of time just to give his knees a rest.

As much as he wanted to give himself a rest though, Bobby wasn't quite done with Rita just yet. He then turned Rita around, forcing her to bend over enticingly just to tease his ever bulbous cock even more. Safe to say, Bobby definitely liked the way she did it.

"Mmmm, come take me from behind..." said a very seductive Rita.

There was absolutely no way in hell Bobby was gonna refuse something with a tone like that. So much so that Bobby approached her once again with the tip of his phallus reaching right into her snug o-shaped love hole, teasing it off much to Rita's enjoyment. A big shrieking moan soon shot out of her as Bobby shoved his throbbing man-meat directly into her entranceway, stretching Rita apart. The feeling hurt quite a bit for Rita knowing how thick and bulbous Bobby was when he pressed through her now-gaping asshole, but with careful patience and consideration though, his shifting c*** made it hurt a little less for Rita to handle. She expected his massive greatness though to do that to her anyway, which made it into a bigger turn-on for Rita to take.

His hips paced tenfold each minute, forcing Rita to endure his big thrusting dong even deeper and larger. The unbelievable tightness of her hole proved too much for Bobby to experience as he felt his blood-veined penis squeeze out a stream of pre-cum in response. This feeling gave Bobby even more closer to reaching his orgasmic breaking point, proceeding him to push his manhood even more faster even if it meant wasting away every ounce of stamina Bobby ever had left. Rita felt his speed so much that one of her hands clinged onto the shower walls and slowly drifted down, revealing her small fingerprints around the foggy glass out of pure pleasure. There was no way for Rita to fight out of this ongoing sexual battle. All she could do was feel his long member pulsate through her stretching hole while Bobby began to make the kill he was waiting for.

"Damn it... I'M GONNA CUM...!" Bobby hissed loudly.

"Yes, I want it all!" begged Rita out of pleasure.

Bobby finally charged himself with one final thrust, forcing him to release inside her with every ounce of his load that he ever had. A combined blush and moan broke Rita apart really well as she felt her snug hole get injected nonstop thanks to Bobby's pure seed-shooting orgasm. It felt much more wet and silky than the hot water beads hitting her skin nonstop. Bobby had filled his seed so much that some of it even oozed out of her filled hole, which was still being injected out of his pressing phallus. He came and came again until his cum was finally drained out of his newly limped cock.

After all that was said and done, the two finally broke out of each other to french kiss some more before the hot streaming water finally cleansed them both out of sweat and sex altogether. All that was left after the showerhead turned off was nothing more than satisfied looks from the faces of Bobby and Rita, exchanging them with a flirtatious manner.

"Crap, that was... all I ever needed." Bobby sighed while drying himself up with a hot wet towel.

"Me too," nodded Rita. "My husband never wants to have sex with me in the shower like that."

"No offense Rita, but you're husband has to be stupid to not do it with you in the shower." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what the hell he was thinking." Rita smirked while nodding.

"Indeed," Bobby nodded back while dressing back into his clothes, "Anyway, thanks for the shower."

"Sure thing, handsome!" Rita replied.

It wasn't long until Bobby started to look up at the clock hanging across the bathroom, which alerted him right away.

"I'd really love to stay, but I'd really gotta go." He informed Rita, "I gotta head out for work."

"Um, don't you want some more pie before you head out?" Rita quickly asked him.

"But I should really get to work before I'm late..." His voice soon trailed off when Rita traced her finger across his chest, leaving him breathless.

"Pleaaaaaaase?" She said flirtatiously.

"All right then, I'm sure it wouldn't matter since I've already lost a lot of jobs." explained Bobby.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Rita smirked yet again before giving the reader who was reading this a wink, knowing she wasn't talking about the pastry. _**(Breaking the fourth wall there)**_

 _ **Two hours later...**_

Bobby was in Rita's bed looking drained out and exhausted for some reason. However, he wasn't for much longer as Rita, who was covered in nothing but a satin bed sheet, rolled over and gave Bobby quite a passionate kiss that he definitely expected.

"Man, I gotta quit having so much pie..." chuckled a satisfied Bobby.

"You sure are great with sex, big boy." Rita said sexually.

"Yeah, I kinda lost count on how much, though..." He said between breaths.

"I'd say five..." guessed Rita.

"It won't really matter; I've had a lot of jobs before." Bobby said. "What time is it now?"

"Let me see here..." Rita replied before leaning up towards the bed to check out the time.

Once she did though, she saw that there's an hour and a half before her families back home.

"It's 3:30 PM!" Rita replied. "My husband and kids should be back home in an hour and half."

"We should probably get changed right now, before they come back." Bobby pointed out.

"Good idea, sweetie!" Rita smiled. "That way, I can fold my dirty sheets and towels in the laundry and clean up the shower.

"Thanks for the rest of the pie. I was quite starved." Bobby said to Rita while patting his stomach.

"It's no problem," Rita nodded, "Come on by anytime and I'll have a slice set up for ya."

"Sounds great," Bobby nodded back before leaving.

When he did though, Bobby got a good glimpse of his girlfriend Lori stepping out of the van with the rest of the kids in tow. This gave him quite enough time to go to her and say hi.

"What's up, babe. Missed ya." Bobby said to an excited Lori.

"Ooooh, I missed you too, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear..." Lori cooed before giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"It's been a long time since we did that," smirked Bobby.

"It's only been yesterday." Lori corrected him.

"I'm not gonna lie, every day feels like a long time..." He chuckled nervously.

'I've been waiting for you for a while too," Lori added before turning her head to face her mom, "Hey Mom, is it cool if Bobby and I go out for a while?"

"Just be sure to be home by 8, honey!" Rita shouted back to her daughter.

"I will, mom!" Lori replied.

Once Lori and Bobby had finally left inside his car, Rita's lips were soon met with her own husband's, who felt a little relieved on the part that work was finally over and done with.

'Hi, honey, how was your day?" She said to Lynn Sr.

"So far, so good." Lynn Sr. shrugged, "There was a small fire due to one of the amps Luna blasted out at work, so I had to use a Detroit Lions rug to dust it right off. The rug caught on fire as well, so it took me an entire water jug to finally put it out."

"Must be hard work." Rita added out of relief.

"It sure was, but the kids had fun there." Lynn Sr. replied.

"By the way, I tossed our bed sheets into the washer since they haven't been changed in weeks." Rita explained to her husband.

"Huh, I didn't know we had dirty sheets." Lynn Sr. raised his eyebrow.

"Well, we do." Rita nodded before whispering, "But you know, maybe tonight we can..."

And then, Rita whispered something so close to Lynn Sr's ear so tantalizing, that the rest of the kids couldn't hear crap to what Rita was saying to her husband. Whatever kind of words she had whispered into his ear; it definitely got Lynn Sr's attention.

"Ooooh, really?" He said forcing out a nod from Rita, "Well... I've wanted to get another shower for quite some time."

"Go take one right now, honey." Rita smirked. "I'll be waiting for you."

"That I will." Her husband winked as he raced upstairs and headed for the nearest bathroom.

Rita then finally shut the door behind her, therefore finishing the entire day with a moment she was never bound to forget involving Lori's own boyfriend. It was definitely gonna stay inside Rita's brain for sure, and so was a satisfied Bobby, who right now was riding his car alongside his girlfriend Lori. With her girlfriend not even knowing at all about Bobby's little escapade with her own mom, that's definitely the way Bobby wanted it from this experience.

 **Holy crap, was this a pain for me and my friend to do. But hey, I do it all for you huge MILF fanatics so me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever ain't complaining. ;D**

 **Anyway, that's all for this hot little two-shot, so I hope that'll leave you all satisfied and such. You wanna see more Loud House hotness coming from either me or UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, feel free to PM either of us and we'll see what we can do for you! Anyway, read, review, and leave a feedback if you can. Hang 10, motherf**kers!**


End file.
